


Goggles N' Glasses

by Narvaighah



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Mirage gets glasses, idk how else to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narvaighah/pseuds/Narvaighah
Summary: Mirage is having issues with his vision, Lifeline suggests he gets glassesAlt title: Projecting myself onto Mirage lmao
Kudos: 30





	Goggles N' Glasses

“No way, I am **_not_ **getting glasses!”

“Come on, Elli, you couldn’t even tell Bloodhound and Caustic apart! _Caustic_ , for crying out loud!”

Mirage’s last game- and a list of others- were flops from his poor eyesight. If he got close enough, sure he could make out the details in things, but when a good few meters away, most of the objects are an unrecognizable blur. Hell, there was even a time where Pathfinder was sitting atop a house and he hadn’t noticed until the smiling robot shot him with a Kraber. Now, Lifeline and Caustic joined him in the respawn chamber, after the squad had died.

He refuses to wear glasses, they would make him look rid- re- like a nerd. Contact lenses weren’t any better, just the thought of having to put them in made the trickster cringe. _It’s probably just a headache that’s messing with my eyes, yeah… Who am I kidding, that’s a bad excuse._

“Okay, look, it won’t happen again. It was just a little fluke, a insy binsy mistake, I’ll come back better than ever next time!”

“You have said that the past four matches I have been paired with ya.” The scout medic’s tone of voice sounded tired, telling Mirage the same thing after every match. “Look, if ya won’t get any on your own, I _will_ drag you to the ophthalmologist by your ear.”

“I don’t need em, really Ajay, I’m perfectly fine!” Elliot turned to the older legend, who had his arms crossed and listening in on the small feud. “Cmon, i’m not that bad, right big guy?”

“...I will also admit your performance is unsatisfactory.” There was an undeniable pause, mostly from him processing the nickname Mirage had given him, but the answer felt final. If even Caustic was verbal about the issue, there was no denying it in his mind.

“Alright, alright. Maybe I do need glasses.” Elliot admitted as he started fumbling with his goggles, which sparked a question in his head. “Wait, how am I gonna use my goggles then if I have glasses on?”

“Caustic had his prescription infused with his goggles, it may take a few days but us doctors really are something.” Lifeline gestured to the green tinted goggles that the older legend was wearing, along with his gas mask. Mirage always assumed the glasses he wore off-game were for reading, he never even considered that infusing glasses into goggles was a possibility. 

Mirage rose from his previous spot in the chamber and made his way towards the exit, turning his head back before he left. “Ok, so where- or who i guess- do i talk to for an appointment?”

“On the floor above, and keep going ‘till ya see Dvorak's door”

* * *

This is gonna take a bit to get used to.

It took awhile for the glasses to get made, but they definitely helped with his vision, maybe a bit too much. He was used to objects being blurred around the edges, but his new glasses made everything seem bigger and refined. The new change was definitely straining his eyes, but the- _god, what were they called again? Ophtha-something…_ The doctor he went to go see said it was normal and part of him adjusting, so he just had to bear through it. The city looked a lot better when he could actually make out shapes and not just the lights in the buildings.

While on the walk to his flat, Elliot pulled out his phone and switched the camera to selfie mode to get a better look at himself. He didn’t look half bad, if anything the glasses brought out his eyes more. Even if he still had those good looks with the glasses, they would definitely attract the press. Man, he could see the titles now; “Apex Legend Mirage’s New Look?!”-

He didn’t bother to put his phone away while his thoughts drifted and ended up bumping into someone on the sidewalk.

“Oh damn, uh s-sorry about that, should really watch out where i’m-” In the middle of his rambled apology, Elliot realized that he bumped into none other than Wraith. “Oh hey, Renee, what’s a fine lady like you doing h-”

“I thought Ajay was lying, holy shit dude!” Wraith cut his words short with a comment, all the while trying to hold down giggles. 

“Do they really look _that_ bad? I thought they comp- com-” His stutter made Wraith laugh harder. “Ugh, I thought they looked good, alright?”

“Oh, don’t worry Elliot, they do look good, I was just-” She was still giggling from the sight, but tried to calm herself down. “I was just caught off guard. Now that I got a better look at you, they really do compliment you.”

“Thanks. Is the comedy show over now?”

“Yeah, I'm good now, sorry about that.” Wraith signaled behind her with a point of her thumb, the direction where Lifeline’s flat was. “By the way, Ajay wanted to see how they looked on you. You should go to pay her a visit.”

“Maybe later, I think I've been embarrassed enough today.”

“I didn’t mean to, Elli, just got caught off guard with the new look.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll just send Ajay a pic. Ladies would want one of me anyways.” He did a faux photo frame pose along with the comment, which was awarded with a playful punch from the void-walker. Elliot laughed it off and kept walking towards his flat. “Alright, I’ll see ya around.”

“See you, four eyes.” Renee chuckled to herself as she walked off. Mirage returned the comment with a slight smirk as both of them walked off to their destinations. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my best writing, but still-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
